Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Nadolny (born on May 19, 1971) is a voice-over artist who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, she is best known as the English voice for the child versions of Goku and Gohan in the FUNimation dub of the series. Though her list of roles is somewhat small compared to other voice actors, her work has still been extensive, due to Goku and Gohan being such prominent characters. However, she will not be reprising her role of Gohan for Dragon Ball Z Kai due to creative differences with Christopher Sabat. Nadolny was notoriously difficult to work with, which many believe explains why she wasn't cast on many other shows. Voice Work Anime Series * Beet the Vandel Buster as Additional Voices * Case Closed Opening 2 Singer * Dragon Ball as Kid Goku, Old Lady (episode 4) * Dragon Ball GT as Kid Goku, Ending 1 Singer * Dragon Ball Z as Kid Gohan, Baby Trunks, East Kai, Angela, Gohan's High School Teacher; Additional Voices * Fruits Basket as Ari; Additional Voices * Gravion as Captain Faye Xin Yu * Hakugei- Legend of Moby Dick as Atre * Kanon as Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress; Additional Voices * Kiddy Grade as the singer for the opening and ending theme songs * Parasite Dolls as Eve * Yu Yu Hakusho as Additional Voices Anime Films * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power as Goku * Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy as Goku Jr. * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku as Baby Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan as Baby Goku and Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge as Baby Goku and Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn as East Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks as Kid Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest as Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon as Gohan's High School Teacher * Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar as Cynthia Fullerton Video Games *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' as Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2' 'as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' as Kid Goku and Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' as Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' as Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' as Kid Gohan *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' as Gohan (Not in Europe) Category:FUNimation voice actors